


Je sens le gouffre

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of Poetry, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Je sens le bord du gouffre devant moi. Comme une bouche béante, prête à me dévorer."
Kudos: 2





	Je sens le gouffre

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Doki Doki Literature Club_ appartient à Team Salvato, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 19 janvier 2018.

Je sens le bord du gouffre devant moi.  
Comme une bouche béante, prête à me dévorer.

Les voix me disent de sauter.  
\-----Toutes.  
\--------Tout le temps.  
\-----------Sans arrêt, sans arrêt.  
Les voix de mes amis, les voix de ma famille, et surtout ma propre voix.  
« Saute. » « Après tout, pourquoi continuer ? » « Tu ne vaux rien. » « Tu n'es qu'un poids. »  
Je le sais, je le sens : personne ne peut me sauver.

Monika a raison, comme toujours...  
Je devrai tout arrêter.  
\-----Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Ni lui, ni les autres.  
Que de Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika.  
Cela n'a toujours été que Monika.  
\-----------Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?  
Je dois disparaître.  
\--------Et le gouffre qui m'appelle encore et encore....

Me pardonneras-tu ?  
Je ne pense pas venir au festival avec toi finalement...


End file.
